ADD is Magic Or The Quest For Andrea
by Bronyruff Brandon
Summary: This story is about the messed up stuff that happens whenever you have two mulitiple personality disorder maniacs, both with ADD, stay up till 4:00 in the morning just talking about ponies. And D&D. And Doctor Who. And it all spirals out of control! More Description inside.


**Chapter 1: What The F*****

**(Full Des.) This story is about the messed up stuff that happens whenever you have two mulitiple personality disorder maniacs, both with ADD, stay up till 4:00 in the morning just talking about ponies. And D&D. And Doctor Who. And it all spirals out of control! Oh and everyone is an anthro! Featuring: A gender bent Luna, played by Drocsid The Draconequis, who is Luna's son and Discord Whooves, played by Bronyruff Brandon.**

_The TARDIS_

_Bronyruff Brandon and Drocsid The Draconequis were sitting in the TARDIS chatting about random crap and being over all stupid._

Brandon rubs his chin in thought. "Hmm." He pulls a banana out of nowhere. "You have appealed to my insanity. Fine I will but I may need help. I need you to find THIS man."

Droc pulls a pear out from behind his ear "Go on." Brandon throws a file on the table inbetween them.

Droc picks it up and begins to read.

-Alias: Jon Roy Smits. Name: Unknown. Your Mission: Bring this man to me so he can help me with the clop parts of my fanfiction.-

Droc nods and Brandon speaks up again "Oh can I have that pear? Maybe with some butter?"

"Of course." He replies as he pulls cold butter from his pocket and a knife out of his nostril.

Droc smiles "Any special message?" Brandon nods "Tell him this. I really like your mane. He'll know what it means.

_Three Hours Later_

Droc and Brandon were sitting down with Brandon on his laptop and Droc on his phone. "So Bemnal hasn't posted in a while, so I guess he's gone. You may be a bit surprised by his character. I know I was."

He shudders and Brandon looks at him wide eyed "Oh no. No no no no no no no. Not a shiver. Not because of Bemnal. Anyone but Bemnal!

Droc nods his head slowly, his hands shaking "Yep... He...he...he...he's not himself. He isn't well..."

Brandon appears to be on the verge of tears "He. he's done things to my mind. Those awful experiments. I won't to go into details. I. . . I can't deal with that shit ever again. I'm not ready"

"I don't blame you... I've been through some shit of my own... And I think We shall be safe from... him..." Droc goes and sits down next to the wall, clutching onto his knees like they're the only things keeping him in this world. Brandon sat with him and tried to calm him down.

"We're gunna be ok. He can't get us anymore. Not now."

Droc whiped his tear filled eyes and looked at Brandon "But he's so evil!"

Brandon nodded "I know. He's like if Lil' Mis Rarity had a baby with Pinkamena and that baby had a baby with murdershy. Then that baby had a baby with undead rainbow dash and that baby had a baby with MC Twilight. And then that baby had a baby with Jappleack."

Droc frowned "You realize that if time flowed normally, Jappleack, and maybe MC Twilight would be dead, right?"

Brandon smiled "Yes but still. Time doesn't flow normally all the time. Besides there is no normal time flow. From a non-linear non-biased point of view, it's more of a ball of wibbly wobbely, timey whimey. . . stuff. And it doesn't matter, that's just what he might as well be.

Droc facepalmed "For fuck's sake I walked right into that one, didn't I?"

Brandon giggles "Yes you did. Like a brick wall. Or a glass door you forgot was there."

Suddenly, Droc spasms out before putting on a serious face.

"Hey, man. You seen a pussy by the name of Droc around here? I can't find him."

Brandon puts on AJ's lieing face "Nope!"

"Hmm." he inspects Brandon's face "Wisping eyes... Liar. Tell me."

Suddenyl, Brandon breaks into song "This day is going to be perfect. The day of which I've dreamed since I was small. All these zama loving bores, say I look great in uniform but they don't know that I have fooled them all~!

Droc interupts him "Hey, BITCH. Where is he?"

Brandon looks suprised "Get out of the TARDIS before I sick fluffy on you!" He holds up a half crab, half octopus monster with Opals face.

He goes back to ignoring Droc "This day was going to be perfect. The day of which i've dreamed since I was small. But instead of having cake with all my friends to celebrate, my wedding bells, they may never ring for me at all~!

Droc shakes his head and looks saddened "... Brandon... Are you ok? I'm sorry you had to see that..."

Brandon works on the TARDIS' console as he converses with Droc. "It's fine. Now get out of the TARDIS before I have The Master strap you too 'The Chair'."

Droc visibly saddens and lowers his head "Oh...ok... I'll just... leave now..."

Brandon sighs and shakes his head "Oh fine you don't have to leave. I'll show you the library, and the pool, and the quantum physics snapper, and oh so much! We'll have so much fun!"

"Well, if it's not to much trouble." Brandon smiled "Of course it's not trouble as long as you don't touch Fluffy or The Muffin Room you'll be fine!"

Brandon grows visibly greyer "If you touch The Muffin Room I'll have to rip you apart piece by piece and I will eat your soul!"

"No muffin room. Got It." Droc said giving an anime chibi smile and a nervous squee. Brandon smile and adjusts his tie before returning to his light grey self.

"Now come! To the library, where we shall have a sexy lady party!" He said as he pulled out a checklist.

_30 Minutes Later_

Brandon looked visibly brighter, and was even goldish-brown in color instead of grey.

"We'll need to get some sexy ho's for this party! First up is my marshmallow! Oh and Luna wanted to come too." he said as he wrote down the names at lightning speed.

Rainbow Dash, Pinkie, Discord, why not bring a party god, and hmm well Sea did ask to come to the next one. Might as well invite her. Oh and Berry Punch!"

"Ooh gotta have Vinyl and Octavia! Everyone gets a plus one. Carrot Top, Adult Scootaloo, and might as well bring along N. Moon. She kicks ass at parties!"

He looked over to Droc "Any suggestions?"

"Hmmmm... Oh, yes! We need... Derpy? And Applejack, too."

Brandon put a knife up to Droc's throat "NO! NO DERPY! SHE DOESN'T NEED TO SEE THIS!" He puts the knife down and backs up "But AJ's ok."

Drocsid squeeks out a "Kay" as his throat sucks in tight and falls over. "Ah well... I knew I was in Hell for that anyway. One question. Who the buck Is Sea?"

"Sea Sprinkle! She's great at parties! Just don't try to pick her up. Unless you like maggots squashed all over your dick. I've been there. It's not THAT bad but it's not something I want to do again."

Brandon frowns and sits down against the wall, tearing up. Droc walks over and sits down nxt to him, comforting him via a hand on his shoulder "What's wrong bro?"

Brandon sighs and speaks in a shaky voice "I miss my family Droc. I can't deal with this! Not alone!" He takes a swig from a bottle of Jack Daniels "Not alone."

Droc looks visibly shocked "H-hey!" He smacks the bottle from Brandon's hand " You don't need that stuff. You have good friends with you. You have me and Groti. You shouldn't have to resort to such vices."

"I know it tastes like shit anyways. Go flush it. Bathroom is third door on the right of the endless hallway." He stands up and wipes his tears away "Tonights about being happy and partying! I'm pretty shure I can get Powerpony to play! In the mean time, let's get the guests!"

Droc looks at Brandon with a mix of surprise and sadness on his face "We can't do this."

Brandon looked at him and chuckled "Why not?"

"You... Your family... Not just the Gallifrayens... but, derpy and the kids, too... why are you out partying, when you have good people who love you...?"

Brandon sighs "Because. They hate me. I hit Derpy and the kids don't trust me because of how long I've been gone. Now Can we please party so that I don't get all gray again? I KILLED Jack! I killed my best friend! And if it happens again. . . I might kill you too."

Droc sighs and looks Brandon in the eye "Brandon, I'm sorry to tell you this... But you can't kill me... Because I'm already dead." He pulls up his sleeve to reveal scars all over his arm. Some are sporadic, other are more organized, forming something."

Brandon instantly goes into TimePony mode and starts asking questions "Well fuck. What is that a pentagram? Did Groti bring you back? Or was it Bem's experiments?"

He shook his head "Neither... This design... Is actually not a design at all... It's a name... Andrea..."

He grimaced "Oh my. I see. May I ask who she was?"

"She was... My... She was to me like Derpy is to you. Except... for one thing... she doesn't hate me. She feels no resentment towards me... I haven't heard from her in over 6 months... She was my girlfriend, I was her knight... we were massively in love... And... she just... disappeared..."

Brandon face him with a confident look. "Well then." He said as he put on a fez "Let's find her!" he extended his hand out to help him up.

He stared up at Brandon "You don't think I haven't tried...? You may have a time-machine capable of inter-dimensional travel, but I don't know how that will help..."

"Oh it will help. But we're going to have to go *pause for dramatic effect* On an adventure!"


End file.
